It Will Happen
by 14pinkpens
Summary: On the spring of her 17th year, Lucy transferred to a new school where she would meet all sorts of people: a dark-haired hot-tempered guy who strips, a beautiful red head who's exquisite with swords, an easy going short old man, a girl who is constantly followed by two guys, a scary-looking guy who has a long spiky hair, and a lot more. And who knows, probably her soul mate, too.
1. The Meeting

_Hmmm… The fool… And the wheel of fortune. Must be lucky!_

Lucy prayed to the heavens to give her some luck in her first day of school. New environment, new lifestyle, new people. She was just brimming with excitement.

"Well then, I'm off!"

Her joyous voice bounced off the walls of the now empty apartment she'd been staying in since the last week. She was new here but she didn't mind. Her landlady, strict and stout as she may be, was awfully nice to her so long as she could pay her rent. Of course, that goes without saying.

…

_Train pass… train pass… Where is it? I'm sure I put it in here…_

Lucy rooted herself before the station, digging the insides of her school bag searching for the pass.

_Urgh where is it?! I'm gonna be late if I don't find it!_

"Watch out!"

Before she could react to the sudden yell, Lucy found herself lying down on the ground with a pink haired guy on top of her. Without her permission, her cheeks turned red. The guy was pressed on to her and she could feel his heartbeat; his steady, unperturbed-by-the-fact-that-a-gorgeous-blonde-is-directly-under-him heartbeat.

The thought made Lucy jump. Literally. She pushed herself, and the guy, up into a sitting position.

The guy sat in front of Lucy, staring at her with a blank look.

_Weirdo__. _She thought_. _Lucy was in the middle of collecting her thoughts that she would throw to the spiky haired person in front of her when she noticed her things scattered on the ground.

"URGH! Hey you, moron!" Lucy screamed at the boy who's sitting perfectly still, his legs crossed, his outstretched hands on top of them.

He looked at her with a big question mark now on his face.

"Look at what you've done!" Lucy said pointing to her things but noticing that time was flying by, grabbed her stuff and placed them haphazardly in her bag.

"That uniform… Do you go to Fiore Academy?"

Lucy breathed heavily through her nose, feeling more and more agitated. She looked at him, held her train pass tightly, and turned around like the boy was nothing but smoke. She ran towards the train without looking back. Panting, she took a seat on one of the many empty seats inside the train. She placed her right hand on top of her heaving chest to calm herself. Lucy took a deep breath and braced herself to the new semester.

The black eyes of the boy she left sitting there continued to follow Lucy as she ran to catch the train.

_Hmmm… Interesting._

…

* * *

_»RMB_

_My second try on doing a fanfic (the first one was an IchixRuki pairing but I kind of lost the document *cries*)_

_Anyhooo… This is the first "chapter" of my blank plot *haha!* I need feedbacks people. Gimme some but be gentle, 'kay?_

_BTW, strikethroughs are thoughts :)_

_Disclaimer: characters aren't mine. The only thing that's mine is my imagination that's trying so hard to grasp a concrete plot for my beautiful OTP :)_


	2. New Friend

"Hello. Excuse me."

Lucy poked her head inside the faculty room searching for a face that would acknowledge her presence.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

A short old man asked the brown-eyed girl now standing in front of him.

"Um yes, that's me."

"Okay, it's about time for homeroom. Let's go."

The old man seemed jolly at the sight of a new transfer student but that joyous front disappeared as the two approached a classroom where a 2-A sign was hung. Lucy was instructed by Makarov-sensei to wait until he calls for her. She waited outside anxiously and when she entered, in somewhat five seconds, Lucy managed to scan the room and to make a short mental note that there are a lot of scary looking people that she shouldn't try messing with in the future.

"Go ahead. Introduce yourself."

She swallowed hard, breathed in, and forced herself not to screw up.

"Hi. My name is Lucy Heartifilia. Please take care of-"

As Lucy was about to finish her short but precise introduction, the door suddenly opened and a familiar face greeted the class.

"Late again Mr. Dragneel," said the teacher in front with a sigh and a disapproving look.

"You?!" was all Lucy could muster.

"Hey you!" was the short reply of this Mr. Dragneel expressing his excite.

"Okay. Take your seats, you two."

_Uh! But I haven't finished… Never mind…_

The latecomer took his seat beside a beautiful girl with short white hair. She giggled slightly as he passed her, obviously amused at the stupid exchange between him and the new student. He replied with a very warm smile that spread across his face.

_Now this__, _Lucy thought, _suits his face… Wait, what?!_

She was surprised at her own thoughts that she shook her head like an idiot trying to erase the suddenness of it.

"Hmf. What an idiot. Late in the first day of classes."

Lucy heard a dark-haired boy comment as she sat on the empty seat at the back beside a pretty girl with blue hair. She smiled at her new seat mate and hopefully new friend but even before she could reintroduce herself, a brawl between the guy she met earlier and the guy who whispered something had just erupted.

"Woah!" Lucy exclaimed as she witnessed firsthand how the boy stripped and how the class seems to be uncaring about the whole uproar caused by the two of them.

"Umm…"

"Don't worry about that, they always do that," said the girl beside her in a matter of factly way, "by the way, my name's Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you."

_»RMB_ _Yey! Makarov-sensei and Levy are in the scene! Gray would be properly named late._ _I'm excited and at the same time anxious on how I'll introduce Gajeel and Erza haha! _ _I'm on my way to a serious plot so stay with me haha :)_ _Disclaimer: FT characters and the picture aren't mine. What's mine is my imagination trying to conjure a "serious" plot so as not to put the characters to shame haha! :)_


End file.
